Digimon Revolution
by Ziggy Thompson
Summary: The Digital World is in danger once again. New Characthers, New Digimon, New Villians. Now the fate of both worlds are in thier hands. (this is my first time so plz review)
1. The Beginning

The Beginning  
  
Irene walked in the rain after a hard day at school. She was treated as an outsider by the rest of the kids. They made fun of her purplish natural hair. Irene was an 14 year old girl who studied Paleontology. (For those who don't know that is dinosaurs and fossils) Today she wore her purple shirt, Ecko bluejeans and white K-Swiss sneakers with purple stripes. As she stepped onto the front porch of her house a bright light shined through her room. "What was that?" she said as she upstairs to her room. Her parents were still asleep on the couch and didn't hear her come in.   
  
She turned the door knob and saw the light shining from her computer. A female voice came from the computer.  
  
"Do you accept your destiny?"   
  
"My destiny? What is my destiny?"   
  
"Click Yes to find your destiny"   
  
Irene was confused. Who was talking to her and why? Irene thought for a minute and press the Yes button on her screen. "Data Scan" said the female voice from the computer. Irene was floating off the ground by the white light from the computer being scanned from head to toe by a red scanning laser.   
  
"Data Scan Complete. Digital Transfer Begin"   
  
Irene's body started turning into 1's and 0's as she was asborbed by the computer screen. From the fright Irene screamed "Help" only to find out no had came to help her. 


	2. Digivolution

The Digital World  
  
Irene woke up to find herself on the grass being looked downed from a boy with tannish brown skin.   
  
"Are you okay?"   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Where are we though?"   
  
"I'm not sure where we are either. I was about to ask you. By the way my name is Darryl Johnson. What's your?"  
  
Darryl had a vokal hood, Buba Lang jeans and a white do-rag.  
  
"My name is Irene Fortune. Nice to meet you"   
  
Irene held out her hand for a shake while Darryl helped her up.   
  
"What is this on my wrist?-Irene   
  
The object on her wrist was yellow and looked like a cross between a digivice and a watch.   
  
"I have the same thing but i don't know what it is. If we find someone esle we can probably found out"-Darryl  
  
"I guess we should look for any signs of civilization" -Irene said.   
  
"Fo sho."-Darryl  
  
Darryl and Irene walked into the forest. There was a total slience with the sounds of the bushes rustling from their movements. The slicence continune until,  
  
"I think we are beig followed."-Irene   
  
"How can you tell?"-Darryl  
  
Darryl and Irene turned around to find two small creatures gazing at them. One creature looked as a blue puppy with red stripes. The other one was a yellow and green head with blue hair and a tail striped with yellow and blue.   
  
"My name is Dromaemon" said the yellow head.   
  
"My name is Fidomon" said the puppy. "And we are your digimon" said both of them.   
  
"Digimon? Dromaemon? Fidomon? I don't think we are in New York City anymore."-Irene.   
  
"First thing's first. What are Digimon, 2. Where are we? and 3. What do you mean your our digimon?"-Darryl.   
  
"Well Digimon are Digital Monsters. Some of us are good and some of us are bad. Don't worry we are some of the good ones"-Fidomon.   
  
"Second you guys are in the Digital World. This is another world connecting to your world. And third we are your partner digimon because your are the new chosen one."-Dromaemon.   
  
"Why us though? We're not special. Why were we chosen for?" asked Darryl.   
  
"Well the Digital World is getting worse day by day. And destiny chose you to become the new chosen ones to save the Digiworld." Answered Fidomon.  
  
"Riiiiggggghhhhhttttt. By the way my name is Darryl. The girl over there is..."  
  
"I can talk for my self, thank you very much. My name is Irene."  
  
The two digimon were looking at Irene strangely.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's your hair. It isn't a normal color. Are you sure you aren't a digimon"-Fidomon  
  
Darryl laughed his head off from the rude comment of his digimon. His consequences was getting hit on the shoulder by Irene.  
  
A loud screech came from the trees. A girl ran out from the trees screaming   
  
"HELP, HELP."-Girl  
  
Darryl looked to the girl.   
  
"Shamicka?"-Darryl   
  
Shamicka was wearing ripped apple bottom jeans with a jamacian flag hanging out her front pocket. Her hair was in dreads as she ran with a black cat on the back of her red Baby Phat t-shirt.   
  
"Shamicka why are you running?"-Darryl.  
  
Then several veliociraptor-like creatures jumped out of the bushes standing 3 feet away from Darryl and Irene.   
  
"What is that?"- Darryl .   
  
"Point your Digiwatch toward the creature and see what it is"-Fidomon.   
  
Irene looked at her wrist and pointed the device toward the creature. A laser scanned the creature reading.   
  
"Velociraptormon, Virius type Digimon. It's Talon Slash can cut through hard steel".   
  
"Sounds tough. We might be able to hold them off though"-Darryl getting ready for a fight.   
  
" I think we should sit this one out and run"-Irene   
  
As she and Darryl ran in the direction of Shamicka. The Velociraptormon were closing in on them screeching after them for a good meal. The trio then found themselves trapped on a cliff and the only way out was blocked by the Velociraptormon.   
  
"What should we do now?"-Shamicka  
  
Who was hiding behind Darryl.   
  
"I guess we have to fight now"-Irene.   
  
"I guess it's up to us now. Digimon attack" said Fidomon as he, the black cat and Dromaemon rushed toward the Velociraptormon.   
  
"No come back"-Irene.   
  
"You won't be able to make it"-Darryl.   
  
Shamicka screamed "No you'll get hurt."   
  
A flash of light came out of thier Digiwatches. The light hit each of the digimon.   
  
"Digivolution"   
  
"Fidomon digivolve to....Inumon"   
  
"Meowmon digivolve to...Sightmon"  
  
"Dromaemon digivolve to...Raptormon" 


	3. The Digital World

Digivolve  
  
"Digivolution"   
  
"Fidomon digivolve to....Inumon"   
  
"Meowmon digivolve to...Sightmon"  
  
"Dromaemon digivolve to...Raptormon"   
  
The three digimon now looked different from thier first form. Inumon was a full grown blue dog with red stripes. Sightmon was a black cat with yellow markings. Raptormon was a yellow velociraptor with greenish hair ontop of his head and striped blue and yellow tail.  
  
"Woah" Darryl said.   
  
"This is more like it"-Shamicka.  
  
"We might have a chance now" Irene said cheerfully.   
  
"Lupes Claw"  
  
Inumon's claws begin to glow as he rushes punching the dinosaur-type digimon.   
  
"Destroyer Glance"   
  
Sightmon's eyes began to glow as the Velociraptormon began to dedigitized.   
  
"Atomic Plasma"   
  
Red glowing energy builded up in Raptormon's mouth as he released the energy targeted the Velociraptormon.   
  
The group of Velociraptormon retreated leaving the humans and partners alone for now.   
  
"We did it, We did it" repeated Shamicka.  
  
"Yeah, We kicked thier ass"-Darryl.   
  
Irene looked at Raptormon.  
  
"How did you guys do that?"-Irene  
  
"We digivolved"-Raptormon.   
  
"What is Digivolution"-Darryl  
  
"It must be when they become powerful and progress to the next level" -Shamicka.   
  
"Okay I think I get, but what do we do now. It looks like the sun is going down in this place"-Darryl.   
  
"Yeah, I don't want to explore and find more dangerous Digimon"-Irene.   
  
"Are there more Digimon than those Velociraptormon?"-Shamicka   
  
"Yeah. There are even stronger ones than that"-Raptormon.   
  
"Just great. We are stranded on a deserted island, we are surrounded by these digimon, and the sun is going down. This is perfect"-Shamicka.  
  
"Is she always like that?"-Irene.   
  
"Naw. She is in a good mood today."-Darryl.   
  
"Who is your friend?"-Shamicka.  
  
"My name is Irene nice to meet you."-Irene   
  
"My name is Shamicka. Nice to meet you."   
  
"Now that we introduced ourselves what are we goin to do now?"-Darryl   
  
"I think we might have to build a shelter"-Irene.   
  
"Well I only have my cd player, jamacian flag, compass and this device on my wrist."-Shamicka.   
  
"Let me see what I got"-Darryl.  
  
Takes off his Phat Farm knapsack and takes out pocket knife, 5 ft rope, 3 juice packets, a pack of crackers, and a lighte. Shamicka and Irene were surpised by all the items in his bag.   
  
"My parents sent me to summer camp so I prepared my self"-Darryl  
  
"Now we can make a shelter. Darryl and Inumon, find some fire wood. Irene and Raptormon I need you to find food for us . Me and Sightmon will look for vines."-Shamicka  
  
All three kids came back with thier task completed. Darryl set the firewood in a tepee position then tried to start the fire.  
  
"May I helped?"-Raptormon, Darryl nodded as he took a few steps back. "Atomic Plasma" the wood went on blaze from attack.  
  
"Good job Raptormon"-Irene.  
  
Irene was carrying a net make of vines with fish caught in it. Shamicka was carrying vines wrapped around her arms. Sightmon was using telepathy to carry the basket of fruit. While Irene and Raptormon were cooking the fish, Darryl and Shamicka were tieing the vines to sticks making the frame of a big hut. Shamicka gather gigantic 3 foot long leaves and placed them on top of the hut.   
  
"That should do it. Now we need to see how each of us are going to sleep?-Shamicka.  
  
"I guess we take shift. How about 2 hours each?"-Darryl  
  
"Sure Darryl goes first second and third"-Irene  
  
"I'll agree to that. See you Darryl"-Shamicka  
  
"That ain't fair"-Darryl  
  
But the girls went into the hut with thier digimon as Darryl and Inumon took post. Every few minute Darryl added more branches to the fire.  
  
"Say Inumon, What is this on my watch"-Darryl  
  
"From the legends I read they are known as a Digiwatch. It's the connection between a chosen one and thier digimon. The Digiwatch has the abilties to scan a digimon's data, help the person's digimon and talk to other people withe the Digiwatch"-Inumon  
  
"Well at least one of my questions are answered"-Darryl  
  
Darryl poked the fire caused one of the sparks to fly out into the forest. A digimon jumped out of the forest.  
  
"What is that? Another Digimon?"-Darry;  
  
Darryl held his Digiwatch toward the creature.   
  
"Sonicmon. Dragon-Type Digimon. It's Rapid Dash is an powerfull attack to slash it's oppenents."  
  
Sonicmon charged toward Darryl ready to attack when Inumon jumped in front of him. 


	4. Snarlmon's Entrance

Snarlmon's Entrance  
  
"I will not allow you to hurt my partner" snarled Inumon.  
  
Inumon unleased his powerful Lupes Claw on Sonicmon but didn't budge. Sonicmon counter attack by striking the digimon with his Rapid Dash attack senind Inumon straight into the tree. During the fight the girls were still sound asleep.  
  
"There has to be a weakness somewhere. Maybe this Digiwatch can help me"-Darryl  
  
He pointed the D-watch toward Sonicmon once more and pressed the center button on the side.  
  
"Sonicmon is vulnerable to powerful type digimon"  
  
"Just great. I wished this D-Watch could have given me more info"-Darryl  
  
Sonicmon keep knocking Inumon to the ground using his combo of Rapid Dashes. Darryl began to get angry.  
  
Flashback  
  
A trio of kids were beaten up a little 5th grader. Two of them were holding the kid on the wall while the other one was punching him in the stomach.  
  
"This is what you get for not bringing our money"-1st kid  
  
"I told you, my mom forgot it"-5th Grader  
  
"Liar"-1st kid  
  
Darryl walked down the street drippling his basketball and turned on the alleyway to see the trio picking on the kid.  
  
"Yo. Leave that kid alone or esle"-Darryl  
  
"Or esle what"-1st kid with another punch to the 5th grader.  
  
Darryl then dropped the basketball and ran toward the 1st kid punching him in the face. He turned to the other and kicked them in the stomach forcing them to drop the 5th grader.  
  
"Thanks Mister."-5th grader as he ran.  
  
"You'll pay for that. It's three against one."-1st Kid  
  
"Then I think you guys should give up now"-Darryl  
  
Flashback over  
  
"Inumon, don't give up"-Darryl screamed.  
  
A light shined through the D-watch toward Inumon.   
  
"Digivolution"  
  
Inumon started to glow and change shape.  
  
"Inumon digivolve to...Snarlmon"  
  
Snarlmon was a wolf-like digimon. On his four paws he was 8 feet tall. His Lunar Blast sends his oppenents into deep space.  
  
"Snarlmon. Let's finish this once and for all"-Darryl  
  
Darryl climbed onto Snarlmon's back. Snarlmon then charged toward Sonicmon biting his hand. Sonicmon screamed in pai trying to release Snarlmon off of him. Snarlmon took his powerful jaws out of Sonicmon's arm and used his tail to spring off of him.   
  
"Snarlmon use your Lunar Blast"-Darryl  
  
Snarlmon focused onto Sonicmon and took aim. As energy increased in his mouth, Darryl felt the energy being drawn from him as a special connection with Snarlmon.  
  
"Lunar Blast"-Snarlmon  
  
Sonicmon dedigitized from the attack by Snarlmon. Snarlmon then dedigivoled back to Inumon. Inumon fell asleep in Darryl arms.  
  
"Great job Inumon. I think we deserve a rest"-Darryl yawned.  
  
And like Inumon, Darryl soon fell asleep on the ground next to Inumon. 


	5. The Call of Deinomon

Snarlmon's Entrance  
  
"I will not allow you to hurt my partner" snarled Inumon.  
  
Inumon unleased his powerful Lupes Claw on Sonicmon but didn't budge. Sonicmon counter attack by striking the digimon with his Rapid Dash attack senind Inumon straight into the tree. During the fight the girls were still sound asleep.  
  
"There has to be a weakness somewhere. Maybe this Digiwatch can help me"-Darryl  
  
He pointed the D-watch toward Sonicmon once more and pressed the center button on the side.  
  
"Sonicmon is vulnerable to powerful type digimon"  
  
"Just great. I wished this D-Watch could have given me more info"-Darryl  
  
Sonicmon keep knocking Inumon to the ground using his combo of Rapid Dashes. Darryl began to get angry.  
  
Flashback  
  
A trio of kids were beaten up a little 5th grader. Two of them were holding the kid on the wall while the other one was punching him in the stomach.  
  
"This is what you get for not bringing our money"-1st kid  
  
"I told you, my mom forgot it"-5th Grader  
  
"Liar"-1st kid  
  
Darryl walked down the street drippling his basketball and turned on the alleyway to see the trio picking on the kid.  
  
"Yo. Leave that kid alone or esle"-Darryl  
  
"Or esle what"-1st kid with another punch to the 5th grader.  
  
Darryl then dropped the basketball and ran toward the 1st kid punching him in the face. He turned to the other and kicked them in the stomach forcing them to drop the 5th grader.  
  
"Thanks Mister."-5th grader as he ran.  
  
"You'll pay for that. It's three against one."-1st Kid  
  
"Then I think you guys should give up now"-Darryl  
  
Flashback over  
  
"Inumon, don't give up"-Darryl screamed.  
  
A light shined through the D-watch toward Inumon.   
  
"Digivolution"  
  
Inumon started to glow and change shape.  
  
"Inumon digivolve to...Snarlmon"  
  
Snarlmon was a wolf-like digimon. On his four paws he was 8 feet tall. His Lunar Blast sends his oppenents into deep space.  
  
"Snarlmon. Let's finish this once and for all"-Darryl  
  
Darryl climbed onto Snarlmon's back. Snarlmon then charged toward Sonicmon biting his hand. Sonicmon screamed in pai trying to release Snarlmon off of him. Snarlmon took his powerful jaws out of Sonicmon's arm and used his tail to spring off of him.   
  
"Snarlmon use your Lunar Blast"-Darryl  
  
Snarlmon focused onto Sonicmon and took aim. As energy increased in his mouth, Darryl felt the energy being drawn from him as a special connection with Snarlmon.  
  
"Lunar Blast"-Snarlmon  
  
Sonicmon dedigitized from the attack by Snarlmon. Snarlmon then dedigivoled back to Inumon. Inumon fell asleep in Darryl arms.  
  
"Great job Inumon. I think we deserve a rest"-Darryl yawned.  
  
And like Inumon, Darryl soon fell asleep on the ground next to Inumon. 


End file.
